Зробімо замок домом
Зробімо замок домом (англ. Make This Castle A Home чи Let's Make This Castle a Home) – друга пісня п’ятого сезону сериалу My Little Pony: Дружба — це Диво. Друзі Твайлайт Спаркл намагаються усіма зусиллями зробити Замок Дружби схожим на дім. 310px|thumb :Деш ::Швидче до роботи, ::Щоб замок заяскрів. :Реріті ::Блиску додали ми, ::І тепер, і тепер, і тепер :Усі: ::В нас немає слів! :Еплджек ::Яблука і сіно навкруг, ::Будеш ти, наче вдома. :Флаттершай ::Я приведу зайчат і папуг, ::Не сумувати нікому. :Усі ::Буде їй, буде їй, буде їй ::Найкращий дім! :Пай ::Як добре, коли кульки і конфеті ::Летять до тебе назустріч із кімнат. :Деш ::А на кожній стіні — на втіху поні мені ::Прегарний висить яскравий, чудовий плакат. :Усі ::Буде їй, буде їй, буде їй ::Улюблений дім! :Реріті ::Яскраві штори з мережива і шовку. :Деш ::І перше фото, де я виграла гонку. :Пай ::Хлопавки, щоб її здивувати. :Еплджек ::Совки, граблі, щоб в саду працювати. :Флаттершай ::Дружній великий і милий ведмідь. :Реріті ::Коштовності, золото, срібло і мідь. :Деш ::Тут зірка, там зірка, :Пай ::Весела вечірка. :Деш ::Буде їй тут щаслива кожнісінька мить! :Еплджек ::До праці, дівчата. :Флаттершай ::Покажімо всім, :Реріті ::Як принцесі Твайлайт :Усі ::Ми звели, ми звели, ми звели ::Найкращий дім! ::Ми звели, ми звели, ми звели ::Найкращий дім! ::Ми звели, ми звели, ми звели ::Найкращий дім! |-|Реприза= :Еплджек ::Річ не в тому, що в тебе є, :Флаттершай ::І скільки грошей ти маєш. :Реріті ::Найголовніше — це спогади, ::Які в душі зберігаєш. :Усі ::Тож вони, тож вони, тож вони ::Створять їй рідний дім! ::Тож вони, тож вони, тож вони ::Створять їй рідний дім! ::Тож вони, тож вони, тож вони ::Створять їй рідний дім! - Оригінальна версия= Пісня= :Деш ::Let's all work together ::To make this castle shi-i-ine :Реріті ::Once we add some sparkle ::It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel... :Усі ::It'll feel divine :Еплджек ::Crates of apples an' bales o' hay ::Just makes ya feel at home :Флаттершай ::Furry friends and some popinjays ::So she won't be alone :Усі ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::This castle a home :Пай ::There's nothing like balloons and confetti ::To greet you every time you walk through the door :Деш ::She'll need this and those ::Posters of all my heroes ::How could anypony awesome ever ask for more? :Усі ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::A home she'll adore :Реріті ::Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace :Деш ::This picture of me winning a race :Пай ::Party cannons to give her a surprise :Еплджек ::Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies :Флаттершай ::Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear :Реріті ::Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare :Деш ::More of this and that :Пай ::Don't forget the party hats :Деш ::How could anypony awesome ask for more than that? :Еплджек ::Let's all work together :Флаттершай ::To show that we have shown :Реріті ::Princess Twilight Sparkle :Усі ::How we make, how we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home! |-|Реприза= :Еплджек ::It's not the things that ya gather 'round :Флаттершай ::It's not how much you own :Реріті ::The things that hold the meaning in your life ::Are the memories you've sown :Усі ::So we make, so we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home! }} en:Make This Castle A Home ru:Сделаем замок домом